Wireless local area networks (WLANs) are very widely used for wireless local connectivity and Internet access. As data transferred to and from mobile devices is increasing, there is a need to enable use of additional or alternative connections in mobile terminals in addition to cellular connections. WLAN access is one example of such further bearer. A mobile terminal may be arranged to periodically scan for available WLAN access points. There is a need for efficient means to guide a mobile device when to switch from primary connection, such as a cellular connection, to an alternative bearer, such as a WLAN bearer. Access point location information may be applied for this purpose. However, there is a need to further enhance management of access point information.